Arsenal (Zeo)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and Zords in the Zeo Rangers' arsenal. Weapons Power Weapons It is noteworthy to add that an enlarged version of each power weapon is utilized by the corresponding Super Zeozord. Pink Power Disc Wielded by Zeo Ranger I, Pink. The Disc acts as a shield, and is very durable, but cannot withstand higher level energy blasts for long. It latches onto the top of the pistol for the Blaster formation. Yellow Power Double Clubs Wielded by Zeo Ranger II, Yellow. The Double Clubs act as blunt weapons, but can also be used in a way similar to nunchakus. They attach to the sides of the main laser pistol for the Blaster formation. Blue Power Axes Wielded by Zeo Ranger III, Blue. The Axes are used for close combat, used in a similar manner to tonfa, but can also be thrown as projectiles. The axes are almost always used simultaneously, but only one is needed for the Blaster formation. A single Axe attaches to the top of the Zeo Blade for the Blaster formation. Green Power Hatchets Wielded by Zeo Ranger IV, Green. The Hatchets can extend to a degree, and like the axes, are always used simultaneously. Only one is used for the Blaster formation, and attaches to the bottom grip of the pistol. Red Power Sword Wielded by Zeo Ranger V, Red. The Sword itself is mostly black at the handle with a long blade, and a Red Star emblazoned upon the hilt. It attaches to the gauge at the bottom of the laser pistol. Aside from melee damage, it has been shown to fire an energy beam from the star on its hilt. Zeo Blaster The Weapon formed when every Zeo Ranger combines their Power Weapons, along with the Red Rangers Laser Pistol, Blade and Power Sword. It is amazingly powerful. Golden Power Staff Wielded by Gold Ranger. Aside from being the source of the Gold Ranger Powers, it had the ability to fire energy attacks, and could be used as a blunt weapon when extended. The Staff could even transfer the Gold Ranger power itself to other individuals. Zeo Cannon The Zeo Canon wields the power of all five Zeo Rangers and fires it at the oppenent a powerful blast. The Zeo Canon was transformed into the Turbine Blaster on Storm Blaster. Miscellaneous Weapons and Sidearms Zeo Laser Pistol and Blade Sidearms carried by Zeo Rangers I through V. It can be combined with other weapons to increase power. At times, the color beam it fires is dependent upon the color of the Ranger using it, although they have been shown to all fire red lasers. Image:ZeoLaserPistol.jpg|Zeo Laser Pistol Image:ZeoLaserBlade.jpg|Zeo Laser Blade (sheathed) Image:ZeoLaserBlade2.jpg|Zeo Laser Blade (extended) Image:ZeoLaserPistol-Blade.jpg|Powered up Zords Zeo Zords The Zeozords are the first zords of the Power Rangers Zeo. Billy Cranston and Alpha 5 worked on these new Zords, which were based on creatures and structures from mythology. Zeo Megazord The five Zeozords can combine into the Zeo Megazord where all 5 are up in the eyes. Unlike all the other Megazords, it could access different powers depending on which Zord Battle Helmet formed the head. The most common formation had the Phoenix at the head, but five arrangements were possible, depending on which Ranger the story revolved around that episode. It was armed with the Zeo Megazord Saber,which could charge up for an energy slash. Image:Z1bh.jpg|Zeo I Battle Helmet Image:ZeoMegazordHead4.gif|Zeo II Battle Helmet Image:Z3bh.jpg|Zeo III Battle Helmet Image:ZeoMegazordHead3.gif|Zeo IV Battle Helmet Image:120px-ZeoMegazordHead1.gif|Zeo V Battle Helmet Zeozord I Zeozord I: Piloted by Katherine, it was based on the Moai. It had a powerful cannon on top and five missile launchers on each side. It was usually pulled into battle by Zeozord III. Formed right lower leg of Zeo Megazord. It was later put into storage in the mountains. *Zeozord I Battle Helmet Zeo I Battle Helmet (from Zeozord I) accessed Zeo Cannon Mode. This helmet had one big cannon on top that launched a powerful blast of energy. Zeozord II Zeozord II: Piloted by Tanya, it was based on the Dogu. It had two top-mounted cannons and a missile on each side. It was usually pulled into battle by Zeozord IV. Formed left lower leg of Zeo Megazord. *Zeozord II Battle Helmet Zeo II Battle Helmet (from Zeozord II) accessed Zeo Rocket Mode. This helmet had a pair of side-mounted laser cannons that shot fast, powerful shots. It could also be used as rocket boosters in space. Zeozord III Zeozord III: Piloted by Rocky, it was based on the Sphinx. It had sharp teeth and two laser guns on its forehead. Formed arms and upper torso of Zeo Megazord *Zeozord III Battle Helmet Zeo III Battle Helmet (from Zeozord III) accessed Zeo Pyramid Power. This helmet gave the Megazord telekinesis. It could lift up a monster in its ray and drop it to the ground. Zeozord IV Zeozord IV: Piloted by Adam, it was based on Taurus the Bull. It launched lightning bolts from the tips of its horns. Formed waist and upper legs of Zeo Megazord. *Zeozord IV Battle Helmet Zeo IV Battle Helmet (from Zeozord IV) accessed Zeo Gravity Power. This helmet possessed a pair of long horns that were used to batter the enemy into submission, and could also neutralize any gravity field affecting the Megazord. Zeozord V Zeozord V: Piloted by Tommy, it was based on the Phoenix. It could fly. Formed the head, back and default helmet of the Zeo Megazord. *Zeozord V Battle Helmet Zeo V Battle Helmet (from Zeozord V) accessed Zeo Megazord mode; the standard helmet. The Zeo Saber could only be summoned in this helmet. Red Battlezord The Red Battlezord was designed specifically for Tommy, the Red Zeo Ranger. It used a psychic uplink, meaning it was completely controlled by Tommy's mind. Its major drawback, however, was when Tommy's mind was not fully on the battle, or was otherwise muddled with stress, causing the Zord to behave erratically. At first, Tommy tried to use his mind to assert control over the zord, but this backfired until a vision of Sam Truehart appeared and told Tommy to relax and see the Red Battlezord as an extension of himself, as opposed to a vehicle which he drove. The Red Battlezord is a standalone humanoid Zord with a star-shaped cockpit. It has massive pistons for repetitive punching attacks, with blasters around its fists for long-range strikes. Zeo Mega Battlezord The combination of the Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord. The Red Battlezord and Zeo Megazord stand back to back, with the Battlezord growing in height. Its arms become shoulder cannons for the Megazord, and its head becomes an alternate helmet. Its shoulder cannons were used as a finisher. Super Zeozords/Super Zeo Megazord See also: Pink Blocker, Yellow Blocker, Blue Blocker, Green Blocker, Red Blocker, OhBlocker Before Trey left Earth, he gave the Rangers a gift which he had protected for a millennium. The gift was the Super Zeo Gems. These gems allowed access to the Super Zeozords. Each Zord resembeled humanoid robots. They can fly and go underwater. They could fire energy blasts from the emblem on their torso. Each Zord had access to a giant version of the weapon their respective Ranger used. The Super Zeozords are now dormant in the Zeozord hangar. They were also compatible with Pyramidas, forming the Super Zeo Ultrazord. Super Zeozord V: Piloted by Tommy, it had a star-shaped torso (the top point made up the "head"). Super Zeozord IV: Piloted by Adam, it had a square torso. Super Zeozord III: Piloted by Rocky, it had a triangular torso. Super Zeozord II: Piloted by Tanya, it had a torso of two oblongs. Super Zeozord I: Piloted by Kat, it had a circular torso. It is likely that the Super Zeozords were supposed to be the original zords of the Zeo Powers, as they had existed for over a thousand years before being introduced, yet Billy designed the original Zeozords himself, due to Zordon's belief that the Super Zeozords were lost forever. Super Zeo Megazord The Super Zeozords can combine to form the Super Zeo Megazord. It is armed with twin sabers, which could launch a blade shaped energy projectile that was strong enough to defeat King Mondo. Super Zeozord I formed the feet, Super Zeozord II formed the arms, head, and shoulders, Super Zeozord III formed the waist and upper legs, Super Zeozord IV formed the lower legs, and Super Zeozord V formed the chest. The Super Zeo Megazord stood roughly twice as tall as a Megazord-sized monster and when involved with combat would generally vastly overpower a monster before finishing it off. Image:Super zeo zords.jpg|Super Zeozords Image:SuperZeo5.jpg|Super Zeozord V Image:Ohgreenmecha.jpg|Super Zeozord IV Image:Ohbluemecha.jpg|Super Zeozord III Image:SuperZeo2.jpg|Super Zeozord II Image:SuperZeo1.jpg|Super Zeozord I Image:Super Zeo Megazord.jpg|Super Zeo Megazord Pyramidas See also: King Pyramider Pyramidas is summoned by the Gold Ranger into battle. This gigantic pyramid is capable of interstellar flight,and it could shoot golden lightning bolts.Pyramidas can combine with the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord to create the Zeo Ultrazord, the ultimate in Zeo firepower. When the Gold Ranger returned to his homeplanet, he took Pyramidas with him. Image:Pyramidas.jpg|Pyramidas Image:Zeozord-6.JPG|Pyramidas in flight Image:PyramidasCockpit.jpg|Pyramidas cockpit (Super) Zeo Ultrazord Main article: Zeo Ultrazord The Zeo Ultrazord is used by The Zeo Rangers. It is formed with all five Zeozords, the Red Battlezord and Pyramidas. It utilized the combined power of all seven Zords. It could be formed in two ways, either Carrier Mode or Warrior Mode. Carrier Mode In Carrier Mode, all six Zords stood on top of the elongated structure of Pyramidas. Carrier Mode was only used in the episode "Rangers of Two Worlds, Part One" when the Zeo Rangers teamed up with the Alien Rangers. It moved much faster than the Warrior Mode, which was first used in the episode "A Small Problem". Warrior Mode In Warrior Mode, Pyramidas stood up on its side, and the Zeozords moved inside. The Red Battlezord stood on Pyramidas' back, its cannon arms overhanging Pyramidas. In Warrior Mode, the Zeo Ultrazord stood up to four times taller than Megazord sized monsters and probably weighed twenty-five times as much or more. It could fire massive amounts of energy. It could also contain the Super Zeo Megazord rather than the Zeozords. Image:Zeo Ultrazord1.jpg|Zeo Ultrazord Warrior Mode Image:ZeoUltrazord.jpg|Zeo Ultrazord ready to fire Warrior Wheel The Warrior Wheel was a zord used by Jason, the Gold Ranger while the original zord, Pyramidas was undergoing repairs on Triforia. As a finishing move, the Super Zeo Megazord would roll the wheel like a bowling ball t owards the enemy. The wheel would gather energy as it rolled, and would unleash all of it in a powerful blast on impact. The Warrior Wheel presumably either remains dormant on Earth or reclaimed by Trey of Triforia. Vehicles and other Miscellany Zeonizers One of the few morphers to not be called a morpher, the Zeonizers linked the Rangers to their powers. As two separate wrist-mounted devices, they remained invisible until called upon, and when pressed against each other, they were activated. The Ranger would then call out their number and color, and the Zeonizer would complete the morphing sequence. Image:Zeonizers.jpg|Zeonizers Image:Zeonizer2.jpg|Right hand Zeonizer Image:Zeonizer1.jpg|Left hand Zeonizer Zeo Crystal Image:ZeoCrystal.jpg|The Zeo Crystal glowing with power Image:Zeo crystal.jpg|Zeo Crystal Image:ZeoSubcrystals.jpg|Zeo Subcrystals (Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Pink) Zeo Jet Cycles The Jet Cycles work for the Zeo Rangers the same way as the Shark Cycles did for the Mighty Morphin Rangers, but with a design unique to each color of ranger. They premiered in Episode 7, Every Dog Has His Day, and were used later on whenever the teleportation system was not an option. The Zeo Jet Cycles were created through the combined effort of Billy and Alpha 5. They were destroyed in Rangers of two worlds part 1 in an ambush by Cog Changer. * Zeo Jet Cycle I (Pink) was driven by the Pink Zeo Ranger * Zeo Jet Cycle II (Yellow) was driven by the Yellow Zeo Ranger * Zeo Jet Cycle III (Blue) was driven by the Blue Zeo Ranger * Zeo Jet Cycle IV (Green) was driven by the Green Zeo Ranger * Zeo Jet Cycle V (Red) was driven by the Red Zeo Ranger Defender Wheel Traditionally used by Tommy Oliver, the Defender Wheel was developed by Billy Cranston and Alpha 5 as an addition to the Zeo Rangers' arsenal; stored in Zeozord V when not in use, the Defender Wheel would be launched against a monster with Tommy inside it, generating a powerful burst of energy that could destroy normal-sized monsters. It was used a few times against zord sized monsters, but proved to be ineffective, more like a bee sting than anything. Although commonly used by Tommy, Rocky DeSantos once used it against Defector when he blamed himself for allowing the monster to get close enough to the Rangers to attack them. Super Zeo Gems The Super Zeo Gems gave the Zeo Rangers access to the Super Zeozords. It is unknown who created the gems or how they got into Trey's possession but they could only be activated by the power of the Gold Ranger's Golden Power Staff and immediately began to form the rangers' new zords. See Also *Zeo *Ohranger, Zeo's Sentai Counterpart *King Pyramider *Tackle Boy, the Warrior Wheel's Sentai Counterpart Category:Arsenal Category:Zeo